Items to Make a Fool
by Kajune
Summary: -D6980- While out collecting items under Lal's demand, Dino, Mukuro and Yamamoto become more closer to each other.
1. Prologue

This is a story that I wrote a long time ago, and wasn't pleased with how it came out. I had planned it before-hand and it came out not the way I wished it would, so I left it. Now I've changed my mind and uploaded it, hope you all enjoy! Please Read and Review.

P.S. I did a few edits on it because I wasn't as good at writing as I am now. I think. But I still only did minor changes.

**---**

**Title **: Items to Make a Fool

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Adventure / Romance

**Warning **:Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: -D6980- While out collecting items under Lal's demand, Dino, Mukuro and Yamamoto become more closer to each other.

---

**Prologue**

Lal was mean, and can beat up a man without much effort. She would punish any man who failed doing whatever they were suppose to do, by slapping them. Though women tend to slap men or each other when they are angered, Lal's slaps, are both without any mercy and painful. Even with the body of a baby, she can easily slap the-hell-out-of Dino, Mukuro and Yamamoto.

Which is what she is doing now.

Mukuro lands on the floor with a thud, and has Lal jump onto his chest. She pulls him by the collar of his shirt and proceeds to give him some slaps. Yamamoto covers his sore cheeks with his hands as he watches the Guardian of Mist go threw the same thing he just experienced. Dino watches in fear as he slowly takes a few steps backwards. He fails to escape the locked room and is kicked on the chest, rendering him lying on his back. Lal then jumps onto his chest and slaps him as well.

Mukuro groans in pain while he gently rubs his sore cheeks. When Lal is finished with Dino, she jumps onto the absent 10th's desk and starts to yell a demand.

"Listen up, weaklings! If you do not wish to receive _more_ blows, do me a favor."

"Sure." Yamamoto replies, Dino and Mukuro remain silent but listen carefully.

"I want the three of you to get me some ingredients, for something I ain't telling you about."

"Carry on." Dino says.

"I want you to bring me a large feather of a chicken, red lipstick, a pair of bunny slippers, a black marker..." Before Lal could continue, she was cut off.

"Don't these things sound a little childish?" Yamamoto questioned.

"It's rude to cut in when some one's speaking. More slaps after I'm done!"

Dino glared at Yamamoto, while Mukuro gave him a mischievous smile. The Rain Guardian just showed them a nervous smile.

"A gold fish, that is not dead! A tomato, and a digital camera."

"Wow. A lot of odd stuff." Dino commented.

"Kufufu. We'll get them for you." Mukuro added.

"I want them before the end of today, so get yourselves ready for more slaps."

All 3 victims, gulped before Lal attacked them in the same order.

---


	2. A Chicken's Feature Part 1

**Title **: Items to Make a Fool

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**---**

**A Chicken's Feature (Part 1)**

Within the streets of Namimori, Dino and the Vongola 10th's Rain and Mist Guardian walked, as one held a list of all the (unusual) items they had to get, one looked at each store with a smile, and one smiling but not saying a word.

"I really wonder why Lal wants such stuff." Yamamoto said.

"We'd be lucky if it had nothing to do with us." Dino replied.

"Haha, yeah, I agree."

"So, where are we going to find a live chicken?"

"It must be outside of town."

"Great. We're definitely going to get lost."

"No we're not. Just, leave some tracks so we could find our way back."

"What will we use?"

"I don't know."

A moment of silence passed by.

"We could try and ask for directions."

"To go where?"

"Well, there might be some people living outside of town, if we ask, they might tell us the way."

"And, if we can remember the way to go there, we can find out way back."

"Exactly."

"Good thinking, Yamamoto."

"But who shall we ask?" Mukuro finally spoke, and at the same time took out the positive atmosphere from the other 2.

"Everyone?" Yamamoto suggested, Mukuro sighed.

The 3 went from shop to shop asking questions. It seemed that the elder citizens knew of some of old man who lives in the woods, but they're not sure where. Eventually, the 3 reached the final shop, and it turns out to be an old man with only 3 teeth left.

"Do you know an old man who lives in the woods?" Dino asked.

"Yes, I do." The old man replied. "His name is Yakama, I forgot his last name. He lives not far deep in the woods towards your right."

"So, that's all you can tell us?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yep."

Dino and Yamamoto sighed, before walking away. They did as the old man said, and eventually arrived within the woods. While the 3 went a bit more deeper into the woods, Enzo reared his head out. When Dino stepped on a branch that made a loud sound, Enzo - for some odd reason - reacted very badly and jumped away, when the group spotted him, Yamamoto planned to pick him back up, but stepped on a branch as well, leading to that sound again. Enzo suddenly ran off at fast speed, leading Yamamoto to chase it.

Dino sighed, and continued to walk with Mukuro.

The chance of being alone with Mukuro was rare, to everyone, so Dino found it as a good opportunity to talk to him, while continuing the walk.

"So, I heard you sweet talked to Tsuna's mom."

"And?" Mukuro asked, without looking back at the blonde.

"I was surprised to hear that you made her blush and giggle, more than Tsuna's father has ever done."

"She is an easy woman to seduce."

"Were you planning on seducing her?"

"Of course not." Mukuro replied, now looking back at Dino. "I have no interest in doing such things with the Vongola's mother."

"Then why did you sweet talk to her?"

"She was very kind," He took his eyes off Dino. "So I wanted to repay her."

"Seems like she was happy with what you gave her."

"Yes."

A moment of silence came by.

"Do you use your charms on anyone else?"

"I have no charms."

"Come on, Mukuro. If you could make a woman blush almost red, you have to have some charms."

"I am but a Mafia criminal, not a lover."

"Makes no difference. People can be 2 things at once."

"I am not like other people."

"I can tell. You're smart, strong, deadly, very much like Kyoya."

"Kufufu." Mukuro laughed. "The Vongola's Cloud Guardian is truly amazing, having to be unlike any other I have met in my past lives."

"Yeah, Kyoya is different, and so is Tsuna."

"Kufufu. I agree."

"So, what do you think makes Tsuna stand out from others?"

"His kindness to enemies, is unlike any other. He trusts even those who have made others who are dearest to him suffer."

"You mean yourself, don't you?"

"I have not witnessed him be friendly to other enemies, except for showing some sympathy for the Arcobaleno, Marmon."

"I understand. Tsuna is truly as pure as the sky."

"I wonder if you are the same, Dino." Mukuro wondered, while looking back at the blonde.

"No, I'm not. Although I care very much for others, I am sometimes selfish, especially to Kyoya."

"In what way?"

"I lie to him, make him see the world the way it is not. Like...People around him do these certain things for a reason I do not tell him. Instead I make up a story."

"You do that so he would be comfortable."

"Sorta. I kinda say those things for my own safety."

"Selfish, now aren't we?"

"That's my point. At times I am selfish, and no one seems to notice."

"No problem, I'll just tell them all."

"No, wait!"

"Kufufu. They would be glad to have a 'talk' with you."

"Mukuro, don't you dare tell Kyoya anything!"

"Oya. As if he would believe me."

"..."

The 2 Italians stood still facing each other, one smiling while the other a bit displeased. The moment went on for a short time. It ended when Mukuro took his eyes away from Dino's and began to take a step forward. He laughed. Dino had no choice but to push him against a tree out of insecurity.

"Dino!"

"I cannot let you say anything to anyone."

"As much as the Vongola trusts me, others do not."

"I don't care. Even the slightest information about my lies could lead me into losing everyone's trust."

"And?"

"I would lose my friends."

"Oh? Is that all?"

"Don't you find friendship important enough to put yourself at stack?"

"No."

Dino became angered with Mukuro's simple answer. He had thought of Mukuro as a smart person, who understood about the importance of others, especially after using himself as bait for Ken and Chikusa's freedom. The answer 'no' for that particular question really made Dino snap, and when someone like him snaps, he does things without concerning the consequences.

He really wanted to whip that smirk off Mukuro's face.

A kiss was a way he chose to do so. With his body pinned to a tree, and Dino leaning closer towards him, Mukuro was unable to do anything about the kiss other than have his eyes widen in shock. Dino begged for entrance into Mukuro's mouth, but no matter how much he licked the other's lips, the illusionist would not let him enter. To force him into allowing their tongues to meet, Dino pressed his body against Mukuro's, so their erections were touching threw their pants. Mukuro tried to suppress a moan as he found it hard to resist Dino's desire.

They continued on until the sound of a chicken was heard. Dino parted their lips and faced the direction the sound was coming from. It was straight ahead and not far from where they were. Seeing this as a perfect chance to escape, Mukuro butt heads with Dino and caused him to let go, freeing himself in progress. Mukuro took off as Dino recovered from the attack.

When Mukuro went past a few more trees, he reached his destination, and found an unexpected surprise.

---


	3. A Chicken's Feature Part 2

**Title **: Items to Make a Fool

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**---**

**A Chicken's Feature (Part 2)**

After running away from Dino and past a few trees, Mukuro found a place that had a chicken, but not just any chicken, a chicken that didn't like turtles.

Yamamoto seemed to have captured the little trouble maker and is now trying to run from the chicken as it tries to go after Enzo who is currently in his hands. Mukuro was speechless at the sight, and wondered what would have happened if the Japanese boy came back to them after capturing the turtle.

Would he have been kissed?

Pushing those thoughts aside, Mukuro watched as Yamamoto spotted him and began to yell.

"Hey, Mukuro! Can you help pull a large tail feather from this chicken here?"

Mukuro did not reply but instead was about to walk over to the clueless and somewhat crazy chicken, until the voice of an old man yelled from a small wooden house near by.

"Say what!?" He yelled, as he exited the door.

It was an old man wearing pants with no shoes or a shirt while holding a septure, he seemed like a cranky old man too.

"As if I'd let you boys pull the feathers out of my pretty angle."

The old man sat on the small steps up to his house, while glaring at both Yamamoto and Mukuro, along with a terrified and frozen chicken, and Enzo.

"We only want one single feather, really." Yamamoto said.

"I don't care you turtle-loving freak! She's my angle and I've raised her and her family for generations." The old man protested.

"Mr. Yakama." Mukuro called. "I didn't know you hated turtles."

"I don't! I hate freaks who love them. And how do you know my name you pineapple-headed boy?"

Although the old man's temper had gone down after talking to Mukuro, said illusionist's temper went up when he spoke of his hair style. He showed no angered though, and remained calm on the outside.

"An old man in the city told us your name." Yammaoto said.

"Why the hell would a friend of mine tell you that?"

"Because we're looking for a chicken, that has a large feather." Dino said, as he appeared from behind the trees and right next to a surprised Mukuro.

"Why do you strangers want a feather so bad?"

"For a...Ceremony." Yamamoto said.

"A ceremony about what?"

"You see, he has a nephew, who loves Indians, and he wants a large feather so he could preform his 'ceremony', we really want to make him happy."

"I can believe that, but what's it gotta do with a turtle?"

Dino looked back to see Yamamoto holding Enzo in his hands, though he does not know what had just happened, he suspect the 2 got into trouble.

"It's his nephew's pet. He claims it's a good luck charm. Though we do not believe in that, we don't want to make him upset by not bringing it."

"Fine, I'll let you have it."

By the time the 2 turn to look at the chicken, they noticed Mukuro was gone. After saying goodbye to Yakama, they ran off to find him. Eventually, they found him leaning against a tree with a large chicken feather in his hand.

"When did you steal that?" Dino asked.

"While you were lying of course."

"Well, as long as we have the first item, let's go back to the city." Yamamoto said.

"Do you know the way?" Dino asked.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure."

"That's fine by me."

Dino and Mukuro watched as a happy Yamamoto and Enzo walked ahead, when he was far enough to not notice any interactions going on behind, Dino went in for another kiss, and surprised Mukuro, who dropped the feather.

Mukuro tried to use his hands to push the other off, but they were soon pinned onto the tree behind him and their bodies touched. Mukuro struggled to no avail under Dino's hold, and almost felt like he was a weak little child. That totally ruined his pride. Though he was lucky, that it was only a kiss, if more, he would lose his dignity.

Again, Dino's tongue begged for entrance, and started to feel a little gap between Mukuro's saliva-soaked lips. When there was enough space to get in, he forced his tongue inside and wrapped his arms tightly around Mukuro, to deepen the kiss.

Mukuro felt very uncomfortable when Dino's right hand began to head south of the front part of his body. He was lucky once more, when they began to hear the sound of falling trees and roaring of some kind of creature, when Dino parted their lips, the 2 faced the direction Yamamoto went and saw Enzo, in a gigantic form.

He must of been soaked in water.

"Enzo!" Dino cried.

Because he let his guard down again, Mukuro was able to push him off, and run. Dino followed him, not to kiss him again, but to stop Enzo from rampaging.

---


	4. Bunny Slippers Part 1

**Title **: Items to Make a Fool

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**---**

**Bunny Slippers (Part 1)**

After succeeding in keeping Enzo from going anywhere, the 3 picked up the now small turtle and left the forest. When they reached the city, Yamamoto took a look at the list of items needed to be collected, and spoke.

"Next is a pair of bunny slippers."

"We could easily find that in a shop." Dino stated.

"Yeah but, what size?"

"Lal didn't say, so it doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't risk going back to her, because she might snap again."

"I agree."

"Why don't we split up?" Mukuro asked.

"You mean, we all go and get separate items?" Yamamoto asked.

Mukuro nodded.

"Then what's the next item on the list, Yamamoto?"

"A red lipstick."

"We can find that in a shop too."

"Next item?" Mukuro asked.

"A black marker."

"Shop again."

"Then we're not splitting up." Dino said.

The 3 ended their conversation, and continued to walk. However, not far ahead, did they spot a shop keeper waving at them. Seeing that they have spotted her, she held out a bag of turtle food. Enzo - who Dino had been holding in his hands - became excited upon seeing the food. Dino smiled.

"Seems like Enzo is hungry. You guys go ahead, I'll catch up later."

Dino walked away, leaving the other 2 to collect the next item. The 2 Vongola Guardians walked for quite a while, but as they did, Yamamoto got unhappy with the silence surrounding the 2.

"Mukuro." He called.

Mukuro turned to look up at the taller teen without speaking.

"Do you enjoy being a Guardian?"

"Kufufu." Mukuro took his eyes off Yamamoto. "Not really. I am not planning to associate with the Mafia at all."

"But don't you think it's fun, to be with so many good friends?"

"I see no Mafioso as a friend."

"Chrome is in the Mafia, you still see her important."

"She is what could be considered as a part of my plan to take your precious Vongola's body."

"Haha. You still go on about that, after all he did for you."

"He is a fool to trust me."

"..."

The silence once again returned, and Yamamoto couldn't stop feeling down after hearing such a statement from Mukuro. However, his plan to break such silence continues.

"So, that means everyone in the Vongola Family you know is a fool?"

"Only the Vongola trusts me."

"I trust you."

Mukuro stopped in his tracks, and looked up at Yamamoto, who gave off a warm smile, not much different from Tsuna's. Seeing such an expression and look in the eyes wasn't what Mukuro enjoyed, though he couldn't help but feel comfortable while being under the gaze of such a trustworthy look. The 2 looked at each other for a moment, but because of the silence Yamamoto hated so much, he had to speak.

"Do you trust me?"

Mukuro thought for a while. The look on Yamamoto's face was over bearing, and it made him feel slightly weak, and a bit paralyzed, but happy none the less.

"I trust you to complete the task without another problem."

Mukuro's words took away the look on Yamamoto's face, who showed a bit of surprise, giving Mukuro a chance to walk away. When Mukuro had made a few steps away from him, Yamamoto showed a happy grin, before he yelled.

"Ok!"

Minutes later, the 2 Guardians arrived before a convenient store, and didn't hesitate to enter. There was a slight problem after entering; the shop was huge. There were many sections for different types of items, and it was possible that either of them to get lost. With a positive mind, Yamamoto took a hold of Mukuro's hand, causing the illusionist to look up, and he looked down to speak to him.

"I trust you to make it out safe."

He let go of Mukuro's now warm hand, and ran off. Mukuro watched him with light pink cheeks, as he rubbed his hand. He eventually walked off as well.

Dino - and a filled up Enzo - are on their way to the closet shop they can find. He expects the 2 to head to a large shop, so there would be a bigger chance in getting what is required. If he hadn't remembered the other items on the list, he wouldn't of left the 2 alone. But he somehow felt a connection to Mukuro that grew stronger the more they were apart. He had to find them.

Soon after, he arrived before a convenient store and entered it quickly. It was huge, but the perfect place to collect the items. Remembering the items the other 2 went to get, he took off in search for a place that sells make up.

There were many problems on his way there though. First off, a guard told him that he would have to keep his turtle for as long as he stays within the shop, because pets are not allowed inside. Dino was able to run away from that man by pointing towards the direction behind the guard and say that a celebrity was there, the guard was fooled, and Dino took off. The next problem, was that 2 guards came after him after finding out he lied. Dino went over to a basket filled with red apples, and had Enzo hide in there. The guards came to search him, and found nothing. Dino almost found nothing when he searched for Enzo within the basket. He soon found out that the turtle had peed on one of the apples, but all he could do was hide Enzo within his jacket and walk off. The third problem, was when he reached the area that sells make up, Mukuro and Yamamoto were no where to be found and no one there have seen anyone with their description.

Dino took the lipstick required anyway and continued to look for them.

It took him a few more minutes to reach a sports section, where Yamamoto would probably be. When he got there, he was surprised with what he saw.

---


	5. Bunny Slippers Part 2

**Title **: Items to Make a Fool

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**---**

**Bunny Slippers (Part 2)**

Dino stood surprised as he saw something he didn't expect to see.

Yamamoto and Mukuro were playing basketball by simply throwing the ball into the hoop. The moment Dino found them, Mukuro was doing his turn, with his jacket behind him and on the floor.

It was rare to find Yamamoto playing a sport that wasn't baseball, it was even more rare to find Mukuro play _any_ kind of sports. When Yamamoto was about to do his turn, he spotted Dino at the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Dino!" He yelled.

The 2 Guardians to turned to face the Italian who began to scratch the back of his head.

"What are the 2 of you doing?" He asked.

"Just playing basketball." Yamamoto answered while letting go of the ball, allowing it to land on the floor.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to see if I could throw the ball into the hoop, then Mukuro came by and asked to try it himself."

"I see. Well, I got the lipstick so all we need is the bunny slippers."

"Great."

The 3 left the sports area and walked over to an area that sells shoes. They found all different kinds of shoes, of all sizes. Dino and Mukuro focused of finding the bunny slippers while Yamamoto looked at some sports shoes. Dino eventually came across the slippers they needed, and picked up a pair. Mukuro then went to go fetch Yamamoto, who was about to try on a pair of shoes. When Yamamoto saw Mukuro's not so pleasant smile, he put the shoes back to where they came from and followed him out along with Dino.

"Next we need is a black marker, right?" Dino asked.

"Yeah." Yamamoto answered while looking at the list.

"What's the item after that?" Mukuro asked.

"A gold fish that is alive."

"That means we need to buy a container for it." Dino said.

"Why don't you go get it? Me and Mukuro can pay for the 3 items."

"What happens if we can't find each other?"

"We'll meet up by the shop belonging to the old man who told us of Mr. Yakama."

Dino sighed, before accepting the idea by nodding. He handed the slippers and lipstick to Mukuro before taking off.

The 2 Guardians were alone again, and Yamamoto actually felt happy about it. As they made their way to a place that sells pens and pencils, Yamamoto noticed an area that has a tent, right at the back, for display. He sees nobody going near it, and doesn't expect anyone to do so either.

"Mukuro, look." Yamamoto said as he pointed to the tent.

Mukuro looked, and found nothing amusing about it.

"Your jacket is in there."

"What are you talking about?" Mukuro asked, with his eyes on Yamamoto. "I'm wearing it right now."

In a blink of an eye, Yamamoto pulled Mukuro's jacket off of him, and ran over to the tent, Mukuro followed, with his expression looking slightly pissed. Deep down, he was very pissed. Yamamoto opened up the tent and threw the jacket inside. He then stepped aside, to allow Mukuro to go in and retrieve it. While he was in, Yamamoto followed and closed the tent.

"Wha~?"

Mukuro turned round to notice the Rain Guardian inside the tent with him, while smiling cheerfully. He looked at him with discomfort as he gripped onto his jacket tightly. Yamamoto, once again, showed him those passionate eyes that seduced him so.

"I'm glad you're ok, that means you can be trusted."

"So?"

"That means you're a good friend."

"..."

Mukuro was speechless, as he found the word 'friend' something that made him feel more uncomfortable. From the conversation in the woods between him and Dino, it was clear that he showed no care to friendship, yet Yamamoto still has the guts to call him one, and trust him almost as much as his boss, the 10th Vongola boss.

"I'm glad I met you Mukuro, you are a really cool person to hang around with. Though you hardly do much, you still brighten my day with your smooth-talking and smiles."

Mukuro blushed pink, while realizing that Yamamoto noticed and this event might ruin his pride, but not as much as the event in the woods with Dino.

"You look cute when you blush."

Mukuro couldn't prevent his cheeks from darkening, making them almost look red. He moved a little bit backwards to back away from the discomfort he was feeling within the tent. Though his movement didn't seem to make any effect.

"Haha, don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just want to know you more."

"...Everyone does."

"Hahaha. True."

There was silence within the tent, and Yamamoto was starting to get annoyed. He was beginning to feel a bit angered as well as feel, very attracted to Mukuro. He had always seen Mukuro as an interesting person, but to see him more than just that means he's going out of his mind. Seriously.

"Can I leave?" Mukuro asked.

Yamamoto felt a bit relieved, since the silence had broken, despite it going for only a while.

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"I...I..."

Yamamoto babbled about something he wasn't sure about. He was feeling mixed feelings for Mukuro but the one that was clear and on top was friendship. Taking Mukuro's hand, Yamamoto looked at the illusionist in the eyes, and spoke.

"Promise me that we'll be friends."

He can tell that it wasn't what he desired to say, but he had no clue on what he wanted to say. He felt strange, almost sick. He didn't like it, but what he did like was the cute look on Mukuro's face a while ago.

Mukuro smiled his everyday smile, before he replied.

"I told you that I will not associate with the Mafia, that includes Mafiosos such as yourself."

"But we're not in Italy, nor doing any mission, so we're technically normal people, who can easily be friends."

"Once a Mafioso always a Mafioso."

"That includes you."

"Since I was expeld from the Mafia, I can never be a full Mafioso."

"Your still part of the Vongola."

"What is your point, Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"My point is, I want to be your friend."

Silence came back as Mukuro took the time to think. He was clearly beaten by facts that he found himself running from. Whatever he'd say next, Yamamoto would state the obvious, no matter what way he attacks him, the Japanese is always right.

The 2 eventually exited the tent, and made their way to the area that sells pens and pencils without anyone seeing them. The 2 smiled in joy because of the luck they received. When they reached their destination, they both looked for the marker, and in a short time, they found it.

All was left now was to buy the items and go to the shop and meet Dino.

While they paid though, Yamamoto learned one new thing about Mukuro. Said illusionist can be a really kind person, since _he_ chose to pay instead of Yamamoto. Mukuro had a lot of money with him, where he got it from Yamamoto would rather not ask, but despite that, Mukuro was being nice, and no one except for Tsuna would believe he could do such a thing. Yamamoto smiled at his friend in joy without him knowing.

---


	6. A Tomato

**Title **: Items to Make a Fool

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**---**

**A Tomato**

On their way out of the large shop, Yamamoto told Mukuro of the next item on the list.

A tomato.

Upon reaching the area where three 3 of them had gone around asking about the man in the woods, they did not expect to see a tomato so soon. Dino, who was holding a bowl filled with water and a gold fish, was standing in front of a shop that had a mad old lady throwing tomatoes at him. Dino was partly covered in tomatoes, while some he managed to duck from. Much to Yamamoto's surprise, he spotted Enzo in one of the old lady's baskets that had apples in it, and said turtle was eating them. The old lady took a look at it and seemed to become more angry as her throws became more faster and Dino was eventually hit in the face.

Mukuro sighed in disapproval while Yamamoto ran over to the somewhat vicious old lady, she looked at him when he reached her shop, and still showed a glare that sent shivers up Yamamoto's spine.

Dino approached Mukuro as Yamamoto tried to talk to his attacker. When he reached the illusionist, said teenager looked up at him with a smile that showed a bit of pity at him.

"Would you like to know what just went on?"

Mukuro shacked his head, meaning 'no', he didn't want to know. Dino handed the bowl to Mukuro, who took it without questioning. Unknown to Mukuro, Dino stared at Mukuro's face, and because of the pull, he went in for a kiss. Mukuro almost dropped the bowl, as he felt those lips on his again, while repeating the same gesture; his tongue wanted entrance. He believed that Dino was becoming more bold with his actions, seeing how he didn't care that shop keepers near by can spot them kissing.

What he thought was proved right when Dino's hands began caressing his cheeks. Mukuro felt so seduced, making it harder for him to think straight and keep a good grip on the bowl. Dino was a bit disappointed though, with the bowl, because he cannot press his body against Mukuro's. Putting it on the floor means that they were doing something together and that the fish was in the way. Well, that's what he expects Yamamoto to think if he sees it on the floor, no matter what the 2 were doing when he turned round and saw them.

Saliva slid down the side of Mukuro's mouth as Dino became more eager to gain entrance. Mukuro tried to maintain his sense of dignity, and just as Yamamoto was going to turn round, he pushed Dino off by pushing the bowl against him. Dino took hold a of the bowl while feeling surprised, as he heard Yamamoto's voice yell.

"Got it!"

Meaning he got the tomato. Dino saw a pleased smile on Mukuro's face as he looked at Yamamoto who was definitely coming back to them. Dino felt jealous.

Pushing those thoughts aside for as long as Yamamoto is around, he turned round to look at the teenager, who smiled joyfully with a tomato in his hand.

"I checked the list, only one item left."

"Awesome, what is it?"

"A digital camera."

"I know where we can get one."

"Where?"

"I have one at my apartment, I'll just go get it."

Dino handed the bowl to Mukuro, before taking off again. Though he seemed happy, deep down it hurt him to leave Mukuro, with Yamamoto.

"Is the fish hungry?" Yamamoto wondered while looking at the animal.

"Animals fresh from shops are usually full, so it would last for a while."

"Good."

The 2 Guardians soon decided to go sit down somewhere, but as they walked passed an alley, Yamamoto touched Mukuro on the shoulder, causing said Italian to turn round, a bit surprised.

"I'm really glad that I know you, Mukuro."

"Glad to know you too."

"Hahaha. Thanks."

It felt odd to start a such a small conversation during a time like this, so both teenagers felt uncomfortable with what just happened. Yamamoto, as usual, hated the silence. He would do anything to end it, even if it meant following his most desired thing to do with Mukuro. What Yamamoto did to break such silence, was to kiss Mukuro's lips. He was a friend, just a friend, a kind friend too, but doing this still felt so good.

Mukuro was shocked, and deep down he felt sick with having 2 Mafiosos kiss him so suddenly. While being in shock, Mukuro took notes about the kiss even if he wanted to or not. Dino's kiss felt so seductive, and so wet, while Yamamoto's kiss felt so soft, and at the same time a bit good, in other words, better than Dino's. But he wasn't just going to say he wants another kiss just because it feels good!

Despite hating the silence, Yamamoto felt unhappy when he heard the sound of glass breaking, or the sound of glass smashing to the ground. When he parted the kiss, both of them looked down to realize Mukuro had just let go of the bowl - by accident - and the fish was flopping, caused by it's need for water.

"Don't worry, Mukuro." Yamamoto said, as he scooped the fish up into his hands. "I'll take care of him ,just go wait for Dino."

"But..."

Mukuro was unable to say a word to Yamamoto, because said swordsman had taken off in fast speed, towards who-knows-where. Walking away, Mukuro showed no joy on his face as he felt displeased with this entire assignment. Being kissed or loved or cared for wasn't what he liked at all. It was in fact, something he hated a lot. Though he was in no control in the 'love' and trust he was getting from the other 2 males he was currently with.

As he walked, Mukuro felt like he was being watched. Stopping in his tracks, Mukuro used his senses to find the source, and when he heard even the slightest movement, he threw his trident in that direction, and was surprised to find out that he almost stabbed Dino in the chest. Dino got out of the way in time, as he held the camera they needed in his hand.

He was probably taking a video of him.

Mukuro gave off a small glare and a mischievous smile to the now approaching adult, who brought his trident along with him. He handed it to Mukuro without a sign of regret, and watched as the illusionist made it fade from his grip.

"What were you doing?" Mukuro asked.

"Just taking a video of you."

"I doubt the corrupted Arcobaleno would enjoy having that recorded."

"Dont' worry, we can over write it without her knowing."

"You sound pretty optimist, don't you?"

"Only for now."

"Why?"

"Because luck is on my side."

"Luck? Since when?"

"Since I kissed you."

Dino pressed record on the digital camera/video and recorded a surprised - and slightly pissed off - illusionist.

"You look handsome, you know?"

Mukuro did not reply, and was unable to do so anyway when Dino pulled him by the wrist to some place else.

Minutes later, Dino had Mukuro within an alley and against the wall while making out with him. The camera was off and on the floor a few steps away from them, next to Dino's jacket. The blonde had removed Mukuro's jacket and belt, while he had his shirt pulled up, to reveal his nibbles. He also undid the button and zip of his pants and one of his hands was now touching his manhood.

Mukuro was unable to prevent a moan from escaping his lips, as he was overwhelmed by the sensation of the kiss and the touches. It felt amazing, but it was so so wrong.

"Stop!" He gasped, but Dino payed no heed and continued what he was doing.

Mukuro tried to yank the blonde's hair back, but Dino did not react and continued to kiss and touch him more harder. This is bad, and Mukuro wants freedom as soon as possible. He would not want freedom if he was no longer virgin, but he would love to see this person show a disappointed face if Mukuro _ever_ escaped as a virgin.

Even though Dino said luck was on his side, he was wrong. Luck came to Mukuro when a bird pooped right on Dino's head. He parted the kiss as he slowly moved a hand to touch it. Mukuro tried to suppress a laughed and pushed Dino away, before going to pick up his belt and jacket. He did up the button and zip of his pants and put on his belt as quick as possible. He put his jacket over his shoulders as he made a run for it.

On his way, he ran into Yamamoto, who was lucky to have held the new bowl for the fish on his shoulder, rather than in front of him. Much to his surprise, Mukuro hugged him.

"I trust you to protect me." He whispered, loud enough for Yamamoto to hear.

Said swordsman gently rubbed his friend's back, to calm him down. Mukuro was indeed calm, but deep down he felt a bit scared. He let go of his friend, and looked up at him.

"I'll protect you." Yamamoto promised.

Mukuro said nothing, out of embarrassment. That caused Yamamoto to not say anything when Dino ran over to them with his cleaned head and hair, making the 3 ready to bring in the items.

---


	7. Epilogue

**Title **: Items to Make a Fool

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**---**

**Epilogue**

Lal was pleased when Dino, Mukuro and Yamamoto returned with what she demanded them to get.

She left the room soon after having the stuff put into a bag and take them with her. The 3 wondered what she was going to do with them. On that same day, Reborn spread an interesting news.

Come see Colonello at the backyard.

When Yamamoto, Gokudera and others including Dino (Excluding Mukuro) came to the backyard, they couldn't stop themselves from laughing out loud.

Colonello was wearing bunny slippers, red lipstick, a large chicken feather at the back, a tomato on his nose, while jumping and running around.

"He's got a gold fish in his pants." Reborn said.

Some rolled over laughing, while Yamamoto and Dino finally realized what the items were for. The black marker was used to draw allover Colonello's face, which made him look ridiculous. As for the camera, Lal was using it to record everything.

It was a fun thing to see, but not for Colonello, only.

Mukuro watched the event from a window and too realized what the items were for, Hibari watched from the window of his room, and was amused with what he saw. With the tone as low as a whisper, Mukuro spoke.

"Items to make a fool."

---

**End**


End file.
